


Working out their kinks

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Little bit of Homophobia, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and William like to indulge in their kinks.</p><p> </p><p>Complete for now, but I may add a chapter or two later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anica for inspiring the last bit of Chapter 1! <3
> 
> I have no beta, so there may be errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has always wanted to do this, even if it isn't in broad daylight.

Hannibal fucked deep into his husband roughly, a hand splayed over his stomach while the other gripped William’s hips, all the while spewing filth into the ear he laved about how tight William felt around him, how he wanted William to still feel him deep inside the next day while he lectured, how he wanted to bend the Professor over his desk and fuck him raw in front of his class.

The dirty talk was William’s kink whereas Hannibal wanted to fuck him for all the world to see, which was why they were currently fucking in front of one of their floor to ceiling windows of the study. And even though it was just going 2 am, the knowledge that if any of their neighbours looked out of their windows they would see a naked William, cock flushed and dripping, being pounded into by Hannibal, was enough for the Doctor.

“After I’ve cum and filled you up,” he panted as he slowed his thrusts down, “I’m going to turn you around,” he kept his thrusts long and deep, “so your leaking ass is pressed to the window,” Hannibal couldn’t help but whimper at the image his mind conjured, “while I go down on my knees and suck you dry my love.”

William moaned wantonly; he loved when Hannibal took him into his mouth, deep throating his dick, and then sucked on him hard, as if he wanted to suck William’s cum out of his balls. Hannibal chuckled as he thrust faster, rougher into his husband’s body, hands gripping tightly as William pushed back into him; both of them now wanting Hannibal to cum, to fill William up. It was the thought of licking his cum off of William’s thighs and out of ass, and then feeding it to William that had Hannibal shouting out as his orgasm ripped through him.

As he came down from his high, no longer emptying himself into William, Hannibal spun his husband and pushed him hard against the window at his back, leaning in for a brutal kiss before dropping to his knees and lapping up pre-cum. William’s dick was an angry red, making the yellow cock ring stand out even more; Hannibal grinned as he trailed a finger along the band, eliciting a whine of pain and pleasure from above. Hannibal licked a stripe up the underside of William’s cock as he placed his hands on his husband’s hips and pushed him back, holding him there; he knew he was torturing William, but he wouldn’t give him any relief until he begged.

“Han,” William panted, fisting a hand in his hair and tugging forward, but Hannibal ignored him and continued to lick and mouth at his engorged flesh. 

“Please Han,” William whined; looking up Hannibal was pleased to see the dark blush which covered his neck and face, and the frustrated look on his face, knowing that William would soon beg; using the words he enjoyed hearing whispered filthily into his ear but was too self-conscious to say aloud.

“What is it that you want love?” Hannibal questioned as he blew gently over William’s scrunched up scrotum, “Let me hear you say it.”

“Han please,” The other man said as he closed his eyes and turned his face away, “I . . . I want you to suck me off . . . make me cum down your throat . . . swallow me do-” 

Hannibal gave his husband what he had asked for in his soft sweet voice, engulfing him whole before he had a chance to finish his sentence. William tried to push forward but Hannibal was stronger, keeping him pushed back against the window, as he swallowed around the length in his mouth. Using his teeth gently Hannibal slowly pulled the cock ring off, spat it out of his mouth, and once again took William’s entire dick into his mouth causing the other man to wail as he came; hot spurts of cum shooting down Hannibal’s throat. 

When it was over, and William was tugging at his hair to get Hannibal to release him, Hannibal pulled off slowly and gentled his hold on his husband’s hips. William slid down the window then leaving behind a trail of Hannibal’s cum, which had the older man’s dick twitching in interest, until he was slumped in a heap before Hannibal.

William smiled tiredly up at him as he reached up to cup Hannibal’s cheek, “If you let me get some sleep now, I promise we can do this again and I’ll even let you clean me out…”

Hannibal returned the smile as he leaned forward and kissed William softly, “I will hold you to your word love.”

“Are you going to insist we clean up first,” William asked as he laughed softly, “or can I go sleep like this?”

Hannibal contemplated it; should he carry his husband into the shower and wash them both, or should he carry his husband to bed and let him sleep covered in his stain? “It depends,” he finally answered, and at the tilt of William’s head he continued, “will you have lunch with me tomorrow?”

William’s eyes narrowed as he observed his husband, “Are we just going to have lunch?” At the grin he received William sighed, “You are insatiable!”

“How could I not be when my husband is so delicious,” Hannibal responded cheekily as he licked his lips, eyeing William’s now soft dick.

“Fine we can have lunch,” William huffed out, amused, “Just take me to bed already and let me sleep!”

“Yes dear,” Hannibal answered as he moved to pick William up into his arms and walked towards the door where he paused. 

Looking back, he observed the patch of his cum on the window where William’s ass had been pushed, as well as the streak left behind by William sliding down the window, and the little puddle on the floor where William had been sprawled; he would leave a note for their cleaning lady in the morning, asking her not to enter the study. Switching off the room’s light he made his way to their bedroom, William already drooping in his arms, as he thought about cleaning up the window and floor himself, possibly after he had added to it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Abigail's eyes were shut as her body shuddered in orgasm, her thumb still rubbing circles over her clit as she rode the two fingers still in her cunt. When it became too much for her, she withdrew her hand and slumped against the window, her jaw relaxing as her breathing calmed causing the cushion she had used to muffle herself to fall out. Looking across their yard, she saw that the two men who lived behind them, and who she had watched fuck and masturbated to, were now leaving the room; the taller of the two carrying the other.

She had been doing late night research when she noticed, in the reflection of her mirror, a light going on in the house behind them. Worried about burglars, seeing as it was around 2 in the morning, she had crept over to her window seat and peered out only to see the owners of the house. The fact that both men were naked immediately got her attention and she had watched enraptured as the taller positioned the other spread-eagled before the window and then started to prepare him. She had never seen a real live man naked before, and so had quietly scrambled to where her Dad kept his binoculars and grabbed it before returning to her seat to watch. What she saw had her pussy leaking, and she had dropped her hand to grind against it, and as things had escalated between he two men, so had things for her and soon she was masturbating.

Wrung out, she used her panties to mop up her juices and then climbed into bed, the rest of her research could wait for when she had the energy; secretly hoping that she'd get to see her neighbours fuck again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will suggests going away for a bit of a holiday. Hannibal agrees, thinking of Rome or Venice or Paris... 
> 
> Will’s suggestion? An isolated cabin in the forest, along a river teeming with fish.

“William,” Hannibal calls as he rounds their vehicle, “what are you doing?”

Will pauses on his way towards the cabin to answer, “I was just going to open up so that it’s easier for us to carry our things inside.”

Hannibal smiles as he beckons his husband to him, “There is something else that must be done first love.”

Will flashes him a grin as he makes his way to Hannibal’s side quickly, “Of course love, what did you have in mind?” he asks, pressing into the other man’s side.

“Well,” the doctor muses, manoeuvring Will until he is leaning back against the SUV, “it has been several hours since you’ve kissed me…”

Will’s grin widens as he leans forward, tongue flicking out to moisten his bottom lip and eyes on Hannibal’s mouth, only to dart to the side and peck his husband on the cheek. “There,” he says pulling back, eyes twinkling, “now can we get back to unloading the car, I was hoping to get a look around before the sun set.

Hannibal tries to fix Will with a glare but he knows he does not succeed; he finds a playful William delightful! “You know that will never satisfy me William,” he scolds gently, boxing him in with his body as he nips at his jaw. “I will only be satisfied once I ravish you my love,” he murmurs into his husband’s neck, mouthing at his pulse point.

“Oh,” Will gasps, tipping his head back as he wraps his arms around Hannibal and pulls him impossibly closer, bucking up into him.

Burying a hand in Will’s curls, Hannibal tilts his head down again and captures his mouth in a searing kiss; only releasing him to breathe and whisper against his lips, “I have something for you in my right front pants pocket.”

Hannibal returns to kissing Will, and when there is no response to his words he pulls back to look at him; Will’s eyes are closed as he grinds into his husband’s body, mouth slightly parted, small breathless moans escaping. Chuckling to himself, Hannibal tugs at Will’s left arm until he releases the hold he has on the doctor’s shirt and places his hand over Hannibal’s pocket, biting at his jaw to snap him out of his lust induced haze.

“Huh,” Will breathes as his eyes flutter open, his brow furrowing as Hannibal pushes his leg into the hand he still has pressed there. “What-”

“It’s a gift,” Hannibal says smiling, “for you.”

Will returns the smile slowly as he reaches into the pocket and pulls the object out, bringing it up for a better look. “Oh,” he murmurs as his already flushed skin darkens, “it’s a plug.”

Hannibal hums in the affirmative as he pushes aside the collar of Will’s shirt and laps at his sternum. “I am going to bend you over the hood of the car, finger you open and then plug you up my love,” Will whimpers, pressing his unbearably had dick into Hannibal’s, “and if you are good and don’t touch yourself, I will let you fuck me tonight.”

Lifting his head Hannibal gazes at his husband who is grinding into him frantically, head thrown back as he moans brokenly. “William,” he says firmly, dropping his hands to the other man’s hips and pinning him against the vehicle while he pulls back until that is their only point of contact. Will whines pitifully but drops his head to look at him, “Did you hear what I said?” Hannibal asks gently.

“Yes,” the professor mumbles, eyes trained on Hannibal’s shirt as he begs, “Please Han…”

“Of course love,” Hannibal says softly, leaning in to kiss him lovingly before pulling back again, this time taking a step back as well. “I want you to brace yourself on your elbows please.”

Will steps forward and kisses him desperately before turning to the SUV and leaning on the hood on his elbows. Hannibal makes quick work of Will’s pants, pushing it and his underwear down to pool at his feet, and then takes a moment to admire the view.

“You are so good to me William,” he praises the other man, who ducks his head shyly, “Now spread your legs and push your ass out for me please.”

Hannibal’s breath shudders out of him at the picture Will makes, stepping forward he drapes himself over his husband and hugs him. “I love you so much my beautiful, perfect William.”

“Love you too Han,” Will sighs happily, transferring his weight to his left arm so that he can bury his hand in his husband’s hair, “Don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Hannibal reaches down and slaps him lightly on his bare ass, and Will makes a sound that is both hiss and moan, “None of that now, we’ve spoken about this Will.”

Will nods as his hands moves through Hannibal’s hair, “I know love and I apologise.”

“Good,” the doctor hums, placing a quick kiss to the back of his neck as he reaches up and removes Will’s hand from his hair and places it on the vehicle, “hold onto the plug until I ask for it okay?”

Will bucks back into him, moaning at the feel of his clothed erection against his naked ass, “Of course,” he answers breathlessly.

Removing the tube of lube from his shirt pocket, Hannibal drops to his knees and coats his fingers liberally, all the while nuzzling at Will’s butt. “As much as I’d love to take my time love, I know it would be torture to you; brace yourself!” 

As he says it Hannibal pushes his index finger in until the knuckle; above him Will hisses but after a moment of Hannibal not moving his finger, Will starts fucking himself on it as he moans wantonly. Hannibal bites into Will’s ass, the other man crying out in pain/pleasure, as he scrambles with his other hand to unzip his pants to relieve the pressure on his cock.

“Nother,” Will begs, head resting on the hood, his eyes squeezed shut, “nother one Han!”

Will repeats himself as his pace increases, pushing back harder; releasing the flesh from between his teeth Hannibal admires the imprint they leave behind as he says, “Need you to hold still love.”

Will slows down his frantic movements, his whine when Hannibal withdraws his finger becoming a drawn out moan when the doctor slowly pushes his two fingers into his husband; his grip on the professor’s hip tightens as a warning, “Don’t want to hurt you my love,” he says in explanation.

Slowly Hannibal starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Will’s ass, rubbing at his insides with the tips of his fingers as he spreads them; Will rocks into his movements as he begs Hannibal to go harder, faster, to add another finger, to make him cum! 

Hannibal obeys his husband by removing his fingers, coating them once again in lube and roughly pushing three fingers into Will, and immediately starts massaging Will’s prostate; who screams his name as he comes untouched. 

Hannibal continues to rub his fingers over the gland until Will is whining in protest, and then slowly removes his fingers as he lifts up onto his knees, shoving his clothes out of the way until his straining cock is free. Wrapping the fingers he had inside Will around his erection, he rests his head against Will’s bitten cheek as he jerks off, coming after two hard pulls.

They remain like that, coming down from their highs as they try to catch their breaths until Will says softly, “Han?”

“Yes my love?” Hannibal answers, placing kisses on Will’s ass.

“The plug,” he says in reminder and he reaches back, holding it out.

Hannibal smiles as he nips at his husband’s ass before sitting back down and taking the toy from Will, “Of course love.”

Hannibal does not think he has opened his husband enough for the wide plug but lubes it up and pushes it in anyway, knowing his William loved the stretch and burn. “There,” he said once it was in place, “all done!”

Will huffs as he lowers himself to the ground, leaning back against Hannibal, “I don’t know about you but I don’t think I can move right now.”

Wrapping his arms around his husband as he chuckles, Hannibal shifts into a more comfortable position, “I suppose we can rest for a bit William.”

Will snuggles into him in answer, eyes falling closed.

“Please do not fall asleep,” Hannibal murmurs as he buries his nose in Will’s sweaty curls.

“Won’t, just resting,” the other man assures him but as they sit Will’s breathing slows.

Too comfortable to move yet, Hannibal surveys the mess Will had made on the SUV and wonders what the rental company would think it was.

~~~~~~~~~~

The crackle of his radio snaps Sherriff Jack Crawford into the here and now.

He was sat in his cruiser, the engine still running, along the drive leading towards the cabin; hands gripping the steering wheel, breathing a little too fast, dick hard in his pants.

As he had rounded the curve he had seen them, the two men whom everybody around town had thought were just fishing buddies, making out like two teens. The initial surprise had caused him to stop, the shock of what happened next kept him rooted in place, unable to look away.

The two men were seated on the ground now, so he put the cruiser in reverse and slowly backed up, leaving his customary visit for the next day. If he hurried, he could get home before his wife and change into a fresh pair of underwear and uniform pants; as these now had a wet patch on them from where he had leaked precum.

As he drove he willed away his erection; not willing to touch himself when it was caused by two men, shying away from even thinking about what he had seen and his body’s reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I do so enjoy comments ^_^


End file.
